marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (James Cameron's film series)
Spider-Man is a film series directed by James Cameron. Films Spider-Man (1992) High school freshman Peter Parker (Edward Furlong), accompanied by his best friend Harry Osborn (Leonardo DiCaprio) and crush Mary Jane Watson (Drew Berrymore), attends a science demonstration on genetic alteration. However, Parker is bitten by a genetically-modified spider whilst attending. Gaining powers, Peter attempts to make a quick buck off of them by participating in a wrestling match offering $2,000 as a cash reward. However, he soon discovers the meaning that with great power comes great responsibility when his beloved Uncle Ben (Jonathan Frakes) is killed by a man he could have easily stopped, and thus, dons the costume and persona of Spider-Man, fighting crime in New York City. Meanwhile, a low-level crime boss named Carlton Strand aka "Electro" (Lance Henrickson) and his lackey Boyd aka "Sandman" (Michael Biehn) attempt to start a criminal empire using their own super powers. Electro attempts to recruit Spider-Man into his ring, but the wall-crawler refuses, instead opting to battle the villains for the fate of New York City. Spider-Man: Irresponsible (1994) Two years after the events of the first film, Peter Parker is about to graduate high school along with his girlfriend, Mary Jane. Meanwhile, new super powered villains begin to pop up in the city again. Russian mobster Aleksei Sytsevich (Vladimir Vysotsky) agrees to undergo a process which could turn him into something able to crush Spider-Man once and for all in a project dubbed "RHINO.". Alongside that, Spider-Man must contend with scientist Otto Octavius (Arnold Schwarzenegger), who fused a specialized harness with four, hydraulic, metal arms to his spine. Corrupting his mind, Octavius goes on a criminal crime spree across New York City. All the while, Harry's mentally-challenged father, Norman Osborn (James Kinstle), owner of the company OsCorp, begins to develop a split personality within himself after ingesting an experimental formula, one which he refers to as the "Goblin". Spider-Man: Venomous (1996) 6 months after the events of the previous film, Peter Parker meets a rival photographer at the Daily Bugle, Eddie Brock (Josh Hutcherson), who threatens to steal Peter's job as it's resident freelance photographer. Meanwhile, Peter's college biology professor, the one-armed Curt Connors, prepares to ingest a formula into his blood which would regrow his missing right arm. However, the procedure goes wrong and Curt, in spite of regrowing his arm, transforms into a massive lizard-monster, which goes on a cannibalistic rampage. Meanwhile, Spider-Man uncover's genetic plans from OsCorp detailing a new project dealing in extraterrestrial bio-matter, dubbed Project "Venom". Upon finding the symbiote, which is then revealed to be a mass of black alien liquid, Spider-Man gains hold of a new, black costume. Becoming more arrogant, Spider-Man hunts down the Lizard in the sewers and mercilessly defeats the monster, even almost killing him. However, the hero's morality prevents him from doing so and he begins taking his new-found anger out on the ones he loves most. Spider-Man: Turning Point ''(1998) An year after the events of the previous film, Peter Parker continues being Spider-Man where he battling his newest enemy, the Shocker who happens to be working for an mysterious crime boss known as the Hobgoblin, an off-shot of one of Spider-Man's old enemy, the Green Goblin where he plans on killing of Spidey's loved ones where he must save them and also uncovers the identity of the Hobgoblin. But, it's just become the battle for the fate of New York City after Spidey was shocked to learns that the Hobgoblin is Norman Osborn. ''Spider-Man: The Final Chapter (2000) 4 and and half mouths after the events of the previous film, Peter Parker find himself dons the costume, one last time when Norman become the Green Goblin, again and breaks Dr. Octopus, the Sandman, the Rhino, and his thug, the Shocker out of prison and being Electro to life where they become the Sinister Six where they plans on killing Spider-Man, once and for all. Now, Spider-Man must survive the wrath of his six enemies and save New York City. Cast * Edward Furlong - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Drew Berrymore - Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Leonardo DiCaprio - Harry Osborn * Angela Landsburry - Aunt May * Jonathan Frakes - Uncle Ben * Robert Wanger - Carjacker * Lance Henricksen - Carlton Strand/Electro * Michael Biehn - Boyd/Sandman * R. Lee Emery - J. Jonah Jameson * James Kinstle - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Hobgoblin * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * ??? - Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard * ??? - Herman Schultz/Shocker * Josh Hutcherson - Eddie Brock/Venom * Vladimir Yysotsky - Aleksei Systevich//Rhino * Stan Lee - Various cameos ** Spider-Man - ** Spider-Man: Irresponsible - ** Spider-Man: Venomous - ** Spider-Man: Turning Point - ** Spider-Man: The Final Chapter - Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Movie Series Category:Spider-Man movies Category:Spider-Man Film Series